


General Hux is So Sexy

by disheveleddarkness, unfortunette



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dominant Hux, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Smut, blowjob, submissive Kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disheveleddarkness/pseuds/disheveleddarkness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunette/pseuds/unfortunette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo wants Hux to have a happy Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	General Hux is So Sexy

Kylo silently stood behind Hux, hands pressing to his hips in greeting. "Happy Valentine's Day." he said behind his mask, stepping around to stand before him and drop into a crouch, nuzzling the metallic mask into his crouch.

His eyes shot open, but he certainly didn't complain– nor did he push the knight away. “Is it..?” he simply said, in a bored tone of voice. “Must have slipped my mind.” There was a bit of a smirk as he traced the metal edge of the mask with a gloved thumb. 

“I can make it very happy if you let me.” Kylo stated huskily, raking gloved fingertips up and down the general’s thighs, desperately rubbing the mask against him. 

Hux glanced away, finger still brushing idly against the mask. He took his time, a smirk wrinkling in the corner of his nose, before saying in as bored a tone as he could muster, “I _suppose_ I could allow it.” 

Kylo pulled his face back from his crotch to stroke his hand over it instead, glancing up to him. “I’m so horny. I need you.” he spoke slowly so his mechanized voice could be clearly understood.

Hux’s eyes flicked back to the mask, and he gave it his best pitying look. “Of course you do,” he purred, although it was becoming harder to hide his.. interest. His fingers ran deftly along the metal lines, searching for the release mechanism. 

“What would my general like tonight?” Kylo asked then heard the snap of his mask under his hood being loosened and able to be pulled off. However, his hands remained at Hux’s crotch and thigh, kneading more vigorously.

Hux pulled the mask away, dropping it to the ground carelessly. To be perfectly honest, he was very _fond_ of Kylo Ren’s face, especially in such a subservient position as this. He leered down at him, his thumb moving to trace the edge of his lip. “ _Your general…_ ” he repeated, ever so softly, mulling the phrase over. To think that he belonged to anyone. When it was not he who was on his knees. He tutted gently, patting the man’s cheek. 

**_“You,”_** he said simply, with a cruel smile. 

Pieces of stray black hair fell into his eyes. Kylo stared up through them, his gaze intense with lust and servitude. Dedication. 

Fealty.

“Anything.” he told him, eyes closing as he pressed kisses over the dark fabric on Hux’s thigh.

Hux’s jaw tensed at the word, a quiet noise of pleasure sitting in his throat. More than anything, he wanted Ren’s obedience, and the knowledge that he had it almost excited him more than the heat of Ren’s mouth against his leg.

He swallowed, guiding one of Ren’s hands to his belt. 

_“Show me.”_

“General…”

Kylo clutched at the belt and leaned in – but it was not with his hands that he began to unfasten it but rather with his teeth. A slower process but something about it was satisfyingly animalistic.

When the belt hit the floor, he proceeded to the next step of unfastening the uniform then eagerly pressed a kiss to the man’s lower abdomen then to the hair of his fiery crotch.

Hux sucked in air through his teeth at the sight, watching Ren's mouth breathlessly. He was even more perverse than Hux had thought, and the general positively thrilled in it. He shivered as his clothes fell away, as Ren's lips pressed closer to his groin.

"Yes.." he breathed, and his fingers slipped into Ren's hair to hold him tightly. He licked his lips, watching Ren raptly.

Kylo grinned against his skin, leather-clad fingers wrapping around Hux’s handsome cock. He was ecstatic to be here and clearly fascinated by the orange hair for some strange reason. Gently squeezing at the base of his cock, Kylo started to touch his tongue to the hair. He nipped at it as well and nuzzled his face into it whilst placing a kiss to Hux’s cock.

Hux frowned down at him, making a mental note to shave down there. Not only were things getting a bit.. unkempt, but he didn't want to encourage this sort of strange behaviour. Still, the leather against his skin... the lips... His eyes fluttered closed for a moment as a satisfied sigh slipped loose from his lips.

"Hurry up," he commanded, although his breath was a bit too shallow for the orders to carry much weight. The fingers in Ren's hair tightened, forcing him away from the hair.

Kylo gently whined as he was pulled away from the soft hair, but the husky words falling from his lips were perfectly compliant, “Yes… Yes, Master…” 

He firmly licked up his shaft then back down. Kylo pressed hungry kisses along his length next before lifting his gaze as he brought him past his lips and toward his throat.

Ohh, it was delicious hearing Kylo Ren call him Master. Almost as delicious as the heat at his groin, the man's perfect wet lips. He drew in a shuddering breath, his head loose on his shoulder, reveling in the feeling for a moment.

He felt Ren start to suck him into his mouth and he looked down breathlessly, lips parted, the fingers in Ren's hair now loose and gentle. Fuck.

The knight shook momentarilly as he gagged on the general’s thick cock. He pulled back and swallowed, pumping his fist around him as he coughed and caught his breath. When he tried again he was able to get past the reflex, and now he successfully pushed him down his throat, moaning on his cock.

Beautiful crimson spread across Kylo’s face and brown eyes closed, one hand massaging into Hux’s thigh while the other was petting his hair.

He slid back, sucking hard and slowly taking him back in. When he managed to envelop all of his length, he swallowed around him and began to pick up the pace.

Oh, he looked beautiful from this perspective, redlipped and flushed. Every moan sent a shiver up Hux's spine, the hum of the man's throat around him making his knees weak. The fingers in Ren's hair twirled around curls, tugging and stroking, encouraging him.

"Ha..." He wouldn't last long like this, not that he was sure he wanted to. Hot heavy pants were falling from his lips, as Ren started to speed his motion, his head fell back in a long low groan. He could ask anything at this moment, and Hux would gladly deliver.

Cheeks hollowed as Kylo passionately rubbed the general’s cock against the soft flesh, Hux’s beautiful sounds leading to the knight lowering one of his hands to palm at his own arousal.

While ardently sliding his lips over him and sucking, he used the Force to apply pressure to Hux’s lips to serve as hungry kisses.

Hux almost stopped him then -- disliking his improper use of his abilities. But then.. well, the man was SO powerful, and yet here he was, touching himself at the general's feet. It made him feel.. splendid.

The fingers in Ren's hair tightened, helping him find a better rhythm. He doubted the knight would take kindly to Hux using his mouth quite the way he wanted to, but he'd be damned if he didn't take some control. He grunted a bit as things started to get good, lips involuntarily pressing back against nothing.

Phantom kisses vanished from Hux’s lips to press all over his face instead. Small spots of pressure timed with the rhythm Hux was helping him establish.

Kylo moaned around him, in love with his submission for the general. His jaw ached, but he continued working, fully focused on the task of bringing Hux as much pleasure as he could. The Force kisses came to an end so he could redirect the energy… to his scrotum.

Shamelessly he groped him with the Force while sucking aggressively.

When he pulled back and rubbed his saliva away with his wrist on his mouth, he panted heavily.

“Hux. Hux, please. Fuck me? Right now. I need more.”

"Ha.." Hux's mouth fell open at the sudden pressure between his legs -- something entirely different from the force of the man's lips. A groan tumbled from his tongue, something inside of him winding tightly, the fist in the man's hair urging him on. This was... yes.

And then Ren had drawn back, Hux's grip slackened by the heat that was pooling in his belly. He gasped for breath, watching the man wipe drool from his mouth with fire in his eyes.

A sneer pulled at the corner of his mouth, and he feigned deafness, although it was agony to do so. He grit his teeth, still breathing heavily, resisting the urge to seize Ren's head and force it back where it belonged.

"Say _please_."

Kylo took a moment to sneak a few seconds of nuzzling his face into red hair again.

“Please,” he licked up his shaft, “Please fuck me, Generaall Huxx.” He whined, pressing hot kisses and grazing his teeth over him. He continued to plead, “Fill me… Own me… Your cock slut knight… Mmm…”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow hux-capacitor and disheveleddarkness on tumblr.


End file.
